Dreams of Hedgehogs
by Deidara Bluettup
Summary: Sonic and Shadow meet, and they feel strangely drawn to one another, will they grow towards each other more, or push each other away. Rating may go up for later chapters, i havent yet decided. Eventual Sonic x Shadow Sonadow
1. Strange LookAlike's

Ok.. i know this may not be the best of Stories.. but i wanted to try it out.. so here it is.. Dreams of Hedgehogs.

It's all about Sonic and Shadow (naturally =D) they r my faverite pairing of all time considering Sonic the Hedgehog. It will hopefully be able to come clear as it goes along.

Can all you lovely people out there please review me, and let me know if i should continue this story,because i am really not sure. Thank you if u do.. and i hope u enjoy it ^.^

* * *

Dreams of Hedgehogs

Chapter 1

The two hedgehogs stared at each other from opposite ends of the street. One blue, one black with red streaks. The blue one couldn't take his eyes off the black one that looked strangely like himself. He felt drawn towards this mysterious Hedgehog.

The black one however felt eyes on him and kept getting distracted from his current target. He risked glances towards where he felt the penetrating eyes coming from. But the ebony hedgehog refused to get side-tracked from his target, so started to charge his right hand with chaos energy ready to take the target down.

Sonic gawked at the strange hedgehog until he realised that his attention was elsewhere. He thought he saw strange yellow light come from the other hedgehog's hand, but he wasn't sure because that perticular hand was behind his body, hidden from view. Sonic didn't think that the yellow light was something good since the red streaked hedgehog's eyes was on someone totally different from himself.

The blue hedgehog decided to take a risk, so he took some tentative steps towards the strange creature at the other end of the street. The closer he got to the black one, the more drawn he was towards him.

The black and red creature saw the blue one walk closer. He didn't want him any closer than he was already, so he transferrred a small amount of chaos energy into his left hand and fired it just infront of the other hedgehog but also firing what was left of the chaos energy in his right hand into his target: the Commander of base A2-Z19 of G.U.N.

Sonic flinched backwards and halted his movements towards the ebony creature as a small flash of light in the shape of a spear come down infront of him. A blood curdling, painful scream pierced the quite night at the same moment. Sonic realised he was near the end of the street and could see around the corner.

As soon as the scream ripped through the night sky, Sonic looked around the corner towards the owner of that terrifying scream and saw a yellow flash of light in the shape of a spear dissappear. Sonic looked straight back to the mysterious creature just a few feet ahead of him and saw him charging the same strange yellow light in his hands. As soon as he realised he was up to somthing and before he could stop himself, he was running towards the dark hedgehog and grabbed onto him just before he dissappeared to another location...

* * *

ok.. i rly hope u enjoyed that.. i alrdy have chapter 2 done.. so.. enjoy =).. if u plan to read on that is.. and i hope u do.. REVIEW ME PLS !! i luv to see peoples views and comments on my work.. i cant write to save my life lol..


	2. Regaining of Bearings

Ok, i alrdy had this chapter done by the time i got it onto so i hope u wil lall enjoy the little that there is (i apoligize) and everyone please let me know what u think and if i should continue or not =) Thanks a bunch !!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sonic was dazed from the sudden energy that surrounded him. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but black and his head felt like a mountain was coming on top of him, so he quickly shut his eyes tight. After a few more moments the quick yet painful headache started to dissappear, so he risked opening his eyes. Sonic still saw nothing but black again, but he thought that he could feel something solid holding him up.

Then he realised, something wasn't holding him up, he was holding on to the thing infront of him. Sonic couldn't help feeling that what ever he was holding on to, was dangerous, but he had next to no clue why. After his head started to clear up some more, the thing infront of him started to feel... fuzzy? Sonic tried to open his eyes again, but could still see nothing but black.

Sonic gave up so just closed his eyes and hung limply on the 'thing' infront of him. After a few more minutes Sonic's senses started to come back to him. The thing in front of him deffinatly felt soft and fuzzy, not like grass or sand, so he didn't think he was on the ground. Sonic pushed against the thing he was leaning on and let go, but with nothing to hold him up, he fell backwards and landed on his bottom, as if his legs couldn't hold up his weight on their own.

At first he was confused. There was two wierd looking white, red and black shoes in front of him. Raising his head slightly he saw two long slender black legs, covered with what looked like soft fur. Looking further he also saw two pristine white gloves, but with what looked like an after glow, of yellow light. Sonic couldn't remember what that light reminded him off, so he pushed it to the back of his mind, to think on later.

Raising his head all the way, Sonic saw more of the pitch black fur, but also, a patch of white fur just below the head on the things chest, that he couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch it, wanting to know what it felt like. At first, Sonic saw a muzzle with a black nose that kept twitching, sniffing? But before Sonic could look any higher at what other features there were of this 'thing', there was these two, blood red eyes staring at him. Sonic tried to look away but he couldn't, he felt mesmerised, so just settled for staring at this black creature with red eyes and.... was he bleeding? The Creature stood in front of him and had red streaks on his arms and head, was he bleeding?!

* * *

Well, there it is, not alot, i know, sad. But still, i hope u all thought it was good, and please review, even if u hate it, i would really like ur opinion !! THANKS !!


End file.
